


1:55 a.m.

by Zandrel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comforting Bucky, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zandrel/pseuds/Zandrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky have been dating a while but you never see him anymore, so one night you decide to confront him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1:55 a.m.

You lay in bed on your side facing the nightstand as your eyes studied with too much interest your glass of water. You heard the door open and his heavy steps through the house. You glanced up at your clock; it was 1:55 a.m. You didn’t say anything as he slipped into bed behind you but tensed when he wrapped an arm around you.

He sighed and wriggled closer; moving his head to place a light kiss on where your jaw and ear connect. Your jaw clenched together under his soft lips and he let out another sigh.

“Baby…” he drawled out his voice husky and tired.

You didn’t move and he rolled off you, moving his arms down by his side. But once he heard your soft sob his head jerked to look at you and once he heard another one he had his arms around you and his body pressed the length of yours in seconds.

“Shhh baby, I’m sorry please don’t cry.”

His fingers lightly stroked your check as his metal arm held you tight against him.

“Y/n…?”

“You’re n-never here anymore James…” you let out, a chocked sob ending your sentence.

Bucky blinked, guilty. He knew he hadn’t been around much but he was just telling himself you didn’t mind, even though he knew you did.

You took a shaky breath and continued, “I haven’t seen you in t-two months… You always come home at some ungodly hour and l-leave again at 5 in the morning. We haven’t even s-spoke in two months…”

He tried to cut in but you shook your head, “You know I wait up for you every single night, no matter how late you are because I need to know your safe and I need you with me to go to sleep. And you know that I wake up every morning, desperate for you to at least give me a kiss goodbye but you never do. You barely even touch me anymore, most of the time I don’t even know you’re in the bed.”

Bucky sighed sadly and slowly turned out over on your back so he could see you. Your eyes were red and a little puffy but he always thought you looked beautiful when you cried because your (e/c) eyes shined even more. He gently cupped your cheek with his right hand, his thumb was making soft caresses on your cheek. He barely registered your lips were moving as you whispered your last sentence.

“I don’t even remember the last time you told me that you loved me.”

If his heart wasn’t broken before then it certainly was now.

He looked distressed and lost, “No no no baby, d-don’t say that okay. I do sweetheart, I love you so so much, more than anything else in this world. I’m so sorry doll, I’m so sorry.”

He planted a sweet and protective kiss on your forehead and murmured sorry again.

Your eyes filled with tears again, you raised a shaky hand to touch his face for the first time in two months. He looked at you so lovingly; his eyes alight with adoration for you and only you.

He slowly lent down and you closed your eyes as he pressed a soft but still almost possessive kiss on your lips. Your mouths moved together and he pulled away for a breath. His forehead rested on yours as he rubbed your noses together.

“I love you (y/n). I really do, please forgive me for not being here.”

You nodded, seemingly not being about to bring any happiness on your face. Bucky smiled at you, “come on baby, show me that pretty smile.”

You blushed, your cheeks turning a soft shade of pink as a smile tugged at your lips. He lent down and kissed the corner of your mouth and it turned into a full smile.

He chuckled lightly, “there you go doll.”

Bucky rolled over onto his back, pulling you onto him. Your brows furrowed as his hand went to grab his phone on his nightstand. Was he really going on ruin this by checking his phone?

“B-Bucky…?”

He smiled at your again, “It’s okay sweetheart, I just need to tell Fury I won’t be in tomorrow.”

He quickly sent the text and wrapped his arms securely around you kissing you on the nose. Your eyes crinkled up as you giggled.

A soft bing alerted you that Fury had replied to your boyfriends text.

Bucky reached across and opened the message, his smile growing every second. He threw the phone on the nightstand and flipped you over so he was on top of you, his hands ghosting over your side.

“Bucky what-“

His lips met yours in a searing kiss that left you panting and with a familiar feeling pooling in the pit of your stomach. You knew what was coming next as you frantically started to undress each other and for the rest of the night he took you over and over again.

 

“Take the whole week off Barnes, you deserve it.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second one shot, I hope you enjoyed it :) Thank you so much for viewing my other one! It has over 100 reads and it's made me so happy so thanks!! :)


End file.
